Dimension Holders: Christmas Catastrophe
by HSBB2
Summary: It is Christmas Eve in the Infinte Stratos Dimension and Hunter, Nathan, and Lloyd are spending the holidays this year with there friends in the academy, but all is not as it seems. An evil is lurking and hoping to destroy Christmas completely. Join the Dimension Holders as the try to find and defeat this evil from destroying Christmas.
1. Part 1: We Wish You A Deadly Christmas

**Authors note: just a warning some of the stuff in this first part of the Christmas Special is really violent. Like extremely violent compared to what I have done before. I'm talking about death on death on death. So be warned and have a happy holiday this season!**

It was 7:45 P.M. as the snow fell onto my winter hat as I headed to Ms. Orimura's classroom for a class Christmas party. "Hey Hunter!" My brother Nathan called for me as he slid down the ice towards me. He slid around me as he saw that I had a depressed look on our face. "What's wrong?" I sighed a bit and turned away. "Come on. Tell your bro what's up." He smiled kindly at me.

"Fine." I sighed once more. "It's just... it's our first Christmas without both of our parents now. I'm just not used to it yet."

Nathan stopped sliding around and put his arm around me as I walked. "Well we still have each other and that's all that matters." I smiled at him and nodded. Nathan always knows what to say. Now it's time for a party with great food and games.

We entered the classroom to see everybody else waiting. "Well, well, well, it looks like the famous ninja finally decided to show up." Ms. Chifuyu said. The room was decorated and there was a large table with food all along side the wall. Nathan and I put our coats on our seats, and hats and gloves in our pockets, then we each ran up to the table and got plates of food. I soon noticed Lloyd wasn't to be seen. _Where could golden boy be?_ I wondered. Suddenly a knock came from the window, it was Lloyd on his golden dragon. Ichika ran towards the window and pushed it open, allowing Lloyd to jump in.

"Gotta be flashy, huh?" I laughed.

"Hey it's Christmas, I thought my dragon was like the North Star so I summoned it."

"It does fit I suppose." Nathan pondered. "Hey though, we're all here. So let's get this Christmas party started! What should we do?" Though we had a party planned and we were all here, we had no plan on what we really wanted to do other than some Christmas games.

"Weeeeeeelllllll," one of the girls in our class began. "All us gals talked, and we thought it'd be cool if you boys could do some karaoke for us." Ichika, Nathan, Lloyd, and I all tensed up and said "What?" at the same time. "Yeah, we even got a song for you guys."

Ms. Yamada then appeared with a small TV on a cart she was pushing. "I got the TV for Karaoke!" She cheered. Oh no. We're actually gonna have to do this. She put in a little DVD and turned on the TV, where the words song title "Spinning Out in Color" popped up. Ah sweet Nathan, Lloyd and I have heard of this song. It's one of the few songs we listen to when we train.

"I guess we're singing." Ichika sighed as he passed each of us a mic.

Lloyd was the first one to start as the music began to play. "We're all set to get back on the scene."

"The whole city is apart of the seam." I chimed in

"It's coooooold here in new Ninjagooo." Nathan began.

As we were singing our song, and completely rocking it might I add, a dark presence sat in a Tokyo bar drinking a large amount of vodka. They had flame orange hair and a bluish to pink type colored eyes. "Another!" The person demanded the bar tender.

"Look buddy," the bar tender leaned towards him, "don't you think two full bottles is enough? We're running out."

"I don't stop tell I'm drunk." The person said. They were still completely sober and I guess they could handle their alcohol intake well.

"Let me check your ID one more time." The bar tender put out her hand. The person sighed, reached into their pocket, pulled out the ID and handed it to the bar tender. "Alex Sokolov age twenty-five... well I guess everything checks out." She handed him another bottle regretting her decision. Alex took the bottle as he began to get up from his seat, took one massive swig and left the bar with the bottle.

As Alex walked down the street, he noticed all the Christmas decorations and stopped to look around. "Never seen Christmas lights buddy?" A girl with brown and pink hair asked.

"Not where I come from. I never really got to learn about any holiday, so which one is this?"

The girl looked at the guy. "It's Christmas. It's only celebrated by a few amount of people in this country, but it's a big deal when it is."

"Looks stupid." Alex said leaving the girl and walking away. The girl didn't try catching up just shook her head and walked the other direction. _Now I remember. I saw this in America._ He thought to himself. _Oh yeah, they celebrate some fat old Man breaking into their homes, eating their food and leaving them gifts. It doesn't make sense to me._ Alex walked down an alley way while taking another swig of vodka. What he didn't see was three men walk into the alley way with him.

As he walked past a big dumpster he heard someone call out to him from behind. Alex turned to see the three men who followed him holding switch blades. "Why don't you give us all your cash pretty lady?" One of them snickered as the three walked closer to Alex.

"First off: I'm not a lady." Alex glared at the three as a purple and pink streak began to come out of his eyes. "Second:" he paused for a moment as the three took a step back after seeing his eyes. "You messed with the wrong Russian." A pink aura formed around the three men as they were lifted into the air, where they proceeded to start clawing at their necks as they gasped for air. Alex was chocking them and didn't stop tell he heard a snap in all three of the men's necks and their bodies were lifeless. He then used his powers to open the dumpsters lid and throw the bodies in it. Alex scoffed as he turned back around and walked away. "Time to finish my mission. This Christmas shall be remembered as the day of my rain of terror."

Alex was not your normal human obviously, he was born with psychic powers and after his mother died when he was a child, he learned that the only way to survive, was to use his powers for whatever he deemed necessary. He doesn't care about other people, the only thing he cares about is to complete his goal of taking over the world and he had found just a way to do so.

The Japanese government had had a secret weapon plan hidden inside an IS military base, and he was gonna get those plans no matter what it took. "To the IS Academy I go." He smiled maniacally.

As Nathan, Ichika, Lloyd, and I finished our song, the door flew open. It was Tatenashi, the Student Council President of the Academy. "I didn't know you boys could sing so well, especially you Hunter." My face turned as red as Kai's suit. I know she's just doing it to tease me but she just pushes that one button that causes me to get embarrassed. The other guys began to laugh after they saw me blush and I proceeded to tell them and I quote "shUT UP!" To which they laughed even harder. Tatenashi then decided to join the Christmas party and got her sister Kanzashi to join as well.

The door then flew open again and the Sensei decided to join. "Your Uncle and I brought a movie, Lloyd!" Sensei Garmadon smiled as he pulled out the movie to show that it was the Christmas movie, "A Year Without A Santa Clause." The whole class sat in there desks with Tatenashi sharing my chair with me. You know I used to think Ichika was her primary target but I guess that changed. It was funny when it wasn't me. We all watched the Christmas classic, and as it reached the part between the Miser Brother's fighting and Heat Miser shot a fire ball, an explosion across campus occurred.

"OH GOD THE MISER BROTHERS ARE REAL AND THEY WANT US DEAD!" Nathan screamed. Lloyd and I calmed him down and told him that the Miser Brothers weren't here and that they weren't gonna kill us.

"Everyone with a personal IS follow me!" Chifuyu ordered. Ichika, Houki, Cecelia, Charlotte, Laura, Rin, Kanzashi and Tantenashi got up and followed Chifuyu with Lloyd, Nathan, and I. "Whoa there you three. You're staying here." Chifuyu said to us.

"Uh if we can fight a terrorist organization and win, I'm pretty sure we're able to help you." Lloyd crossed his arms. Chifuyu sighed and waved for us to come along. That was easier then I thought.

In the bunker several male guards with only guns sat protecting the doors to the plans Alex was after. Two female guards stood in front with their IS units. Suddenly the lights above them went dark and the only thing the guards saw was three guards with a bright pink aura fly and stack on top of each other, all dead. The guards still stood still as the back up lights came on to reveal Alex, all bloody with a massive smile on his face starring at the guards as he held a bloody knife. "FIRE! FIRE! PROTECT THE PLANS!" One of the guards yelled.

Alex began to dodge the shots and as he reached the guards in the IS units. He lifted them up and began to crush the mechs. The girls in the suits screamed in pain as their arms and legs were being crushed. After Alex crushed their arms and legs, he threw them into a wall. He then ran up to a guard and stabbed him into the stomach and used the guard to block the shots from the other guards. He then choked a guard and slammed him onto another guard. After that, he and threw his knife into a guards chest, killing him. Six guards remained and as they all unloaded their gun magazines Alex created an aura around every bullet stopping them and holding them into the air. The smile stayed on Alex's face as he pushed the bullets back into the six guards.

All the guards were dead and Alex had reached the vault with the plans he was after. He ripped the door off with his powers and entered to see a disc inside a glass case. "It's all mine." Alex said as he smashed the glass and then grabbed the disc. He then began to exit the building. _This will only take about an hour to build if I'm correct._ He thought as he left the base. When he reached outside, he stopped and starred at the plans basking in his achievement.

"Hey!" I called out angrily. The Sensei, Nathan, Lloyd and I ran up, still in our winter gear, about twenty feet away from Alex as he stood at the entrance. "I suggest you put whatever you got in there back."

"What are you gonna do about it?" He questioned.

"Try me." I said pulling out my sword and pointing it at him as I ignited my elemental blade of Wind. Alex's eyes widened he had never seen a weapon like mine before. "Trust me when I say this," I said as I started to hold my sword close to me. "You won't let you leave with those plans, and we won't let you win this fight."

Alex laughed a little with a smile on his face. "We'll see."


	2. Part 2: Here Comes Alex Sokolov

The eleven of us stood in front of Alex ready to fight. "So you must be the ninja I've heard so much about in this city." He said to Lloyd, Nathan, and I.

"Yeah!" Nathan spoke loudly. "We're the same ones who are gonna stop you from taking those plans!" All Alex did was laugh and get ready to fight us. Ichika and the girls flew at Alex and were all stopped and thrown behind the rest of us by Alex's powers.

"You three peak my interest." Alex smiled loomed at us. "Lets see what you three can do." The three of us all ran towards him as ignited our swords as we tried to strike him. Alex simply moved to the side and dodged our attacks, but that didn't stop us. Lloyd and I blasted our elemental power from our hands into him and Alex went flying into a light post. He crashed to the ground, now in a severe amount of pain. Blood dripped a little from his mouth and he soon quickly wiped it away. "This will the be fun." He snapped his fingers and Nathan, Lloyd and weren't able to move anymore. The Sensei ran at him but he stopped them with his powers without even looking at them. "Stay out of this old men. This isn't your fight."

Alex slowly got closer and closer to us as we tried to brake his hold. He pulled out his knife and prepared to kill us. "I'm still here!" Ichika yelled from behind punching Alex with his IS Unit into the door of the building he just came out of. Alex started coughing up blood, not from his injuries but from his powers.

"I can't take any more." Alex mumbled to himself as he threw a smoke bomb and let the Nathan, Lloyd and I go. After the smoke cleared we all looked around trying to find Alex but to no avail.

"Thanks Ichika." Lloyd said rubbing his neck. Ichika nodded. "I'm sorry everyone. We failed at getting the plans back."

"Then we're just gonna have to stop him before he uses them for whatever he's plotting." Ichika said. "Speaking of which, what were in those plans sis?" Chifuyu gave a quick glare at him. "Sorry. I mean Ms. Orimura."

"They were plans for a canon that is powerful enough to destroy a whole fleet of IS Units." Chifuyu spoke softly knowing that this dangerous weapon was now in the hands of evil.

"Why do you have that!?" Nathan questioned.

"Because if anyone were to attack in large numbers, we would need to defend ourselves. The plans were just recently developed in Russia by some of our graduated academy students."

"Great. Not only do we have the "Destroyer problem" going on now," I sighed, "but we have a psychic to fight now too."

"Enough complaining. All of you." Sensei Garmadon spoke up annoyed. "We need to figure out who this boy is and where he went."

"Well I can give you his background info." Chifuyu said to Garmadon.

Chifuyu had taken all of us into the basement of the Academy where the computer for the school's system was held. Ms. Yamada sat at the computer typing at what I saw as the speed of light until she finally clicked on a folder that brought up the files on the person who took the plans. A picture of him wearing a dress on screen appeared. "His name is Alex Sokolov. He's wanted all around the world for theft, murder, robbery, you name it he's done it." Yamada spoke seriously.

"Why is he wearing a dress?" I spoke confused.

"He's most well known for looking like a girl, so he sometimes takes that role seriously." This guy is weirder than Autumn from Phantom Task. "He was caught last week in Russia at a bar but somehow disappeared before the military arrived."

Lloyd starred at the video that Ms. Yamada pulled up from the bars surveillance cameras showing Alex drinking. "We're going there." He told Nathan and I. "Someone might know where he went that hasn't talked to police." Nathan and I hesitantly agreed and the three of us headed for the bar.

The three of us stood outside the bar and could hear the loud laughter from the people drinking inside. I entered first as the three of us entered everyone in the bar stopped laughing and looked at us. "This isn't some place for kids." The mangled bartender spoke in a rough voice. "Get out!"

"We're looking for someone named Alex Sokolov."

"Alex Sokolov huh?" A voice came from the back of the bar. Everyone turned to see a dark orange haired man with a maroon rice hat on, resting his legs on the top of his table. "I know where he went."

"Please tell us." Lloyd asked.

The man smirked. "It's gonna cost you." Lloyd got an angered look on his face. "Heh heh. Alright. Was worth a shot. He said something about heading about heading to a car factory two miles west of Tokyo."

"Thank you." I said to the man before the three of us ran out of the bar.

One of the bigger thugs turned to the man. "Why'd you tell them that Ronin? We both know that Alex will kill them."

"We'll see." He smiled.

"I don't know guys." Nathan spoke with a nervous tone in his voice as we reached the factory. "Maybe they aren't planning to do anything with those plans and we can just go home and have a good Christmas."

"I'm pretty sure they plan to use that stuff immediately Nathan." I replied to him.

"Why does nothing ever go smoothly? I work hard. I deserve at least one nice day."

"I'll take you to like a beach or something at some point."

"You mean it Hunter?"

"Sure I guess. Just get ready to fight." Nathan prepared himself for whatever lied ahead of us.

The three of us slowly moved further into the factory with our swords drawn. Suddenly an old car fell in front of the way we came in. "You are all fools for coming here, ninja." A voice boomed. We all knew it was Alex. The three of us looked around trying to find this red headed demon. All we wanted was a nice holiday, but nooooo. Fire hair needed to ruin that for us.

"What are you up to Alex Sokolov?" Lloyd spoke.

"So. You know my name? Good. Then you'll know the name responsible for your deaths." An explosion went off right in front of us sending the three of us into the car that blocked the way we came in. "Merry Christmas Ninja!" Alex laughed. Alex sat in an abandoned room near a door that lead to the outside of the factory. "And a happy new year!" He let out one more laugh and pressed a button on a little remote he held in his hand. Another set of explosions went off causing the old car factory to begin to collapse. Little did we know, but Alex had left through an exit on the upper levels of the factory after he set off the explosions.

Smoke filled the factory, and fire surrounded the three of us, leaving us nowhere to escape. "Nathan, use your powers." Lloyd coughed. Nathan aimed his sword at some of the fire in the factory. He shouted his elemental call sign and water shot out of his sword onto the fire. Sadly it had no effect. The fire had grown to large for even his sword to stop.

"What now?" Nathan asked panic. Lloyd turned around and blasted the car with his elemental powers to try and destroy it. The car fell apart, but as soon as it was destroyed, fire engulfed the spot where the old car lay. Lloyd was not giving up. The golden ninja knew they would get out of factory, for the three of us were the ones who had to stop Alex from achieving his evil goals.

Lloyd took a few steps away from us and focused all of his powers into a massive orb. "I am not afraid." the former green ninja said to himself. The orb grew larger and larger and suddenly the golden dragon appeared with Lloyd riding it. "Get on!" Lloyd shouted. Nathan and I quickly hoped onto the dragon. The dragon began to flap its wings and as it did so, it looked up and shot its golden energy at the ceiling, creating a new exit for us to escape the car factory. "Hang on!" the dragon let out a massive roar and flew through the hole in the ceiling.

As the three of us flew away on Lloyd's golden dragon, we turned around to watch the car factory let off one more massive explosion and the factory fell to the ground. "That was a close one." I sighed. "But it's not over yet. Time to find Alex and end this."

Alex sat a top a large hill over looking all of the brightly lit nighttime Tokyo. In the distance lay the IS Academy. "It's time." The long red haired smiled. "For month's I have been gathering the pieces for this canon, and now with the blueprints I can finally finish it." He turned to a massive pile of scrap. His eyes began to glow a magenta color and a mist left his eyes. A light pink aura surrounded the pile and the pieces in the pile began to connect with each other.

We arrived back at the academy with a large amount of smoke still inside of our lungs and the Sensei and IS students waiting for us. "I take it by your ash covered suits, you didn't get Alex." Chifuyu spoke annoyed.

"No we did not." I said to her. "It was a trap."

"Well lucky for you three, we found someone that could help." Ms. Yamada said as she turned to reveal the man from the bar who told us where Alex was hiding. "This is Mr. Ronin."

"YOU!" Lloyd, Nathan, and I shouted.

"Ah, you three survived. I'm impressed, barely anyone who has come in contact with Alex once, let alone twice, has survived. You guys are stronger than I thought." Ronin grinned at us.

"You lead us to our deaths almost you crazy pirate!" Nathan shouted at Ronin.

"Pirate? That's a new one, and I didn't know that it was a trap, I just knew that that factory was his hideout."

"Hideout?" I asked. "If that was his hideout, then why did he blow it up."

"He blew it up!?" Ronin jumped out of his seat. "That must mean he has all of the pieces to his cannon. We've gotta act fast. If he's building his cannon now we don't have much time." He began to walk to the door of the IS Academy to leave.

"How do you know so much about Alex, Ronin?" Lloyd asked him.

"Who do you think got him all the parts he needed."

"You helped this crazy fool!?" Sensei Garmadon questioned.

"Listen, he payed a good price for those parts. Some of us have large debts we need to pay. Let's just say your lucky Ms. Orimura here is paying me more than Alex is, other wise I'd be helping him right now. Now are we just gonna stand here and do nothing, or are we going to go stop him?"

We all started leaving and Ronin let out a little whistle. A red ship flew down and landed in front of us. "You five can hop in here." Ronin said to the Sensei, Nathan, Lloyd, and I. As soon us the five of us climbed aboard the ship took off. The IS students, Ms. Orimura, and Ms. Yamada all summoned their IS units and followed closely behind.

"We don't have much time." Houki said over the comms.

"Lets stop this guy!" Rin shouted.

"NINJA GO!" The three of us ninja shouted. Watch out Alex. Here we come.


	3. Part 3: Carol of the Cannon

Alex was nearly done building the cannon that he had worked so hard to build. "Finally, my dreams becoming reality. Soon the IS Academy will be destroyed!" An engine noise could be heard in the distance. Alex turned to see the moon's light shining on Ronin's ship as well as several IS units flying towards him. "No..." he grinded his teeth.

He ripped several trees out of the ground and began to hurtle them towards our group. "INCOMING!" Lloyd pointed. Ronin and the IS units took evasive maneuvers to dodge the trees.

A scream came over the comms. It was Ichika and he had been hit with one of the trees. Ichika's IS began to descend and it looked as if he was unconscious. "I'll go get him!" Houki shouted to the team. "Keep going!" Her IS flew down and began to chase Ichika. A large crater and dust cloud formed when Ichika's IS hit the ground. Seeing that made everyone panic for Ichika's well being, but knowing Ichika, he would want us to keep moving forward and stop this villain.

Alex was still working on constructing his cannon as he tried to stop us from getting closer. "Ninja!" Sensei Wu grabbed our attention, "You three must get closer to Alex and stop that cannon, we can't dodge these trees for much longer. Go ninja! Go!" Lloyd jumped out of Ronin's ship and created his golden dragon to face this Christmas destroyer one last time. Nathan and I hoped onto the dragon once more and we headed for battle.

The Dragon was quick. We dodged the trees like they were nothing. "Blast." Alex said under his breath. The red head kept launching trees at us hoping that they would hit the Golden Dragon. To bad for Alex, but none of them hit. We landed in front of Alex and Lloyd got rid of his golden dragon.

"It's over Alex." I said as Nathan, Lloyd, and I ignited our swords. "Give up or there will be trouble."

"Oh they're will be trouble alright." Alex said. Aura surrounded his hands and he got in a fighting stance.

Alex charged towards us and shot a beam of his power at Nathan. Nathan blocked with his sword and was pushed back a few feet by the shear strength of his power. "Now's a good time that I wish I had found my true potential." He said to himself. Lloyd and I swung our swords at Alex but Alex quickly moved out of the way and caused the swords to clash into each other. Alex then kicked me and punched Lloyd at the same time which made us fall backwards.

Lloyd used his sword to prop himself up. "You're quick, but this is quicker!" Lloyd began to spin around and do spinjitzu, "NINJA GO!" He shouted from inside his spinjitzu. His spinjitzu moved rapidly towards Alex and slammed into him so hard that he was knocked back into several trees, which made them break in half.

"You'll pay for that golden ninja." A click came from the cannon. Oh no. Was he seriously still building it as we were fighting!? "You'll pay with the destruction of the IS Academy!" Alex used his powers to push a button on the cannon. _Warming up in t-minus 600, 599, 598..._ "Oh you have to be kidding me! It warms up!?"

"That means we still have time! Lloyd you destroy the cannon, Hunter and I have this buffoon." Nathan stepped next to Lloyd and I. Lloyd nodded and headed for the cannon.

Lloyd shot his golden energy at the cannon and it bounced off and into the sky. "HAHAHA! You think I didn't think about the three strongest "good guys" while building this!?" Alex laughed. "It's made out of vengestone. Something you and your dragon can not destroy since your powers have no effect on them." Alex grabbed Lloyd with his powers and pulled him back into Nathan and I.

"How do you know about vengestone!?" I questioned. He shouldn't know about that, according to the Sensei, vengestone is only found in Ninjago.

 _359, 358, 357, 356,..._ the cannon went. "Because Hunter, I'm not from this dimension, I'm from the Ninjago Dimension!" What!? Alex then picked the three of us up with his powers. "You're running out of time boys. Good luck stopping the cannon now!" He threw the three of us off the cliff as the beam started to form in the cannon.

As we were falling the golden dragon quickly appeared below Lloyd and the dragon grabbed us with it's feet. "We can't stop the cannon now. We just have to try and stop it before the beam hits the school!"

"Our power beam!" Nathan shouted as we dangled from the dragons feet. "Maybe that can counteract the beam of the cannon!"

"Good thinking brother!" I smiled with hope. The dragon was almost at the academy as a siren started to sound, Ronin had taken the Sensei and students back to the IS Academy where they set off an alarm to warn the students about the incoming attack. We have to protect the students and city, no matter the cost.

 _120, 119, 118, 117, 116,..._ Alex watched as the dragon flew back as fast as it could towards the city. "Nothing can stop me now."

The dragon had reached the academy with barely any time to spare. Students were running around in a panic, as well as the citizens of the nearby city. "Get ready boys, this is our final chance to stop this maniac."Nathan said. Nathan, Lloyd, and I ignited our swords. _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5,_ "For the IS Academy." He spoke with a serious tone in his voice.

 _3,_ "Gold!" Lloyd started as he shot his Golden Energy out of his sword.

 _2,_ "Wind!" I added as I shot my wind from my sword into Lloyd's Energy beam.

 _1,_ "Water!" Nathan finished as his water shot from his sword into my wind and Lloyd's golden energy.

Our power beam flew off into the distance as the cannon let off a massive beam aimed at the IS Academy. The beams collided, but our power beam wasn't strong enough and was quickly being pushed back towards us. "Give all of your elemental power to it!" Lloyd shouted to Nathan and I.

The Sensei, and IS teachers watched the three of us try and keep back this beam. "COME ON NINJA!" Ms. Yamada cheered from the group of teachers. The other teachers and even some students that were still there continued to cheer the three of us on. Even when their lives were at risk they still believed that we could stop this threat.

The three of us screamed in pain as our energy was weakening and we tried giving it our power. The beam from the cannon grew closer to the academy and Alex watched this and laughed. "Foolish ninja! THIS IS YOUR AND THE IS ACADEMY'S END!" Alex laughed maniacally from the cliff side.

"COME ON GUYS!" I shouted to Nathan and Lloyd. "NINJA NEVER QUIT!" These people were cheering for us to win. We were all that stood in the way between Alex and him destroying the academy and quite possibly the city. "GIVE IT YOUR ALL GUYS!" the three of us knew we had to hurt ourselves to stop this beam. We began to go over 100 percent of our power, causing our arms to crack.

"GO NINJA GO!" Everyone shouted in unison as a large amount of our elemental power shot out of our swords and continued into the beam. Our power beam started to push back the beam from the cannon.

Alex stopped laughing as soon as he noticed this. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Alex screamed in rage. Lloyd, Nathan, and my eyes lit up in our elemental colors as the power beam grew larger and stronger, causing light to spew from our cracking arms. The power beam suddenly shot the beam from the cannon back with thirty times as much power. "NO!" Alex let out one last scream before the beam hit the cliff side incinerating the cannon and making a massive explosion on the cliff side.

After that, we stopped our power beam and fell to the ground; our energy completely gone. The Sensei, Teachers, and Students cheered with excitement as we had defeated Alex's cannon.

At the explosion site, Alex was crawling away from the explosion site, injured and defeated. Alex stopped to take a breath and heard someone clear their voice in front of him. Alex looked up to see Ronin and Nya in her Samurai X gear looking down at him. Alex had a look of terror on their face. They had no energy left to use their power. Nya kicked Alex in the head knocking them out. "You're gonna have a fun time behind bars." Nya growled lifting Alex up and onto the Ronin's ship.

Back at the IS Academy, Lloyd, Nathan, and I lie in the nurses office, where the Sensei sat next to our beds. Nathan was the last to wake up and found the Sensei talking to Lloyd and I. "Look who decided to join us." Sensei Garmadon smiled. "Might I say, you three did a terrific job today boys."

"I agree." Chifuyu's voice came from the nurse's office door. "It's crazy out there. A lot of media wants to talk to you three. They think that you just defeated the Destroyer and stopped him from attacking the city."

"Let them believe it." Nathan said. "Alex doesn't deserve the satisfaction of being in any kind of spotlight." Lloyd and I agreed. "But Alex is still out there."

"Not anymore." Ronin and Nya entered the nurses office. "He's with the police now. He'll be put behind bars they said." A sigh of relief was let out across the room.

"You three have saved Christmas. Speaking of. Chifuyu opened the door and let Ichika, Ms. Yamada, and the girls in. They all had presents in their hands.

"Merry Christmas Ninja!" they all said together. The gifts were for us.

I heard some crying to my right, it was Nathan. "Are you alright?" I asked him concerned.

He nodded. "It's just, this is the best Christmas ever." he smiled with tears flowing from his eyes. This caused the rest of us to smile. They handed us our gifts and started to play Christmas music from earlier at the Christmas Party.

Nya had seen out of the corner of his eye, Ronin leave the room. "I'll be right back." She whispered to Wu. Nya got up and left the nurse's office to follow Ronin.

As Ronin was walking away from the office, news reporters flocked around him asking several different questions. "Anyone else says any more words to me, they are going to regret it." He glared hard at the news reporters. Ronin walked off again and as Nya left the office news reporters flocked to him as well. Nya was kinder though when he rejected the news reporters questions.

"Ronin." Nya shouted to him. Ronin had stopped. "We won, come celebrate Christmas with us. You deserve it."

"Sorry, but large celebrations aren't my thing. I'll see you around Samurai, but just so you know, next time we meet," Ronin turned around to face Nya. "I might not be on your side." A large hush fell upon the hallway. "Unless you pay me more than whoever I'm working for."

Nya smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." Ronin smiled as well and let out his signature whistle which called his ship Rex to the outside of the IS Academy. Ronin hopped in his ship, took one last look at the academy and flew off.

In a prison somewhere in Tokyo. Alex sat in a prison cell looking out into the distance. Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon had apparently told the police that vengestone cuffs would stop him from using his powers, so they gave them some to use. "Ninja." Alex said angrily as they grabbed the bars blocking them from the outside world. "I don't know how your powers destroyed my cannon, but I want you three to know that this will not be the last you see of me!"

"Quite down redhead! It's lights out!" The lights were shut off in Alex's cell and a groan of anger could be heard leaving Alex's mouth.

Nya came back and had told the Sensei that Ronin had left. "That's disappointing, he should have let loose and enjoy himself like me." Sensei Wu said as he got up and began dancing. Everyone including Sensei Wu began to laugh at his weird dancing.

"Come on everyone lets get a picture!" Ichika said. Everyone got between Lloyd, Nathan, and I's bed and huddled for a photo. "Okay we got three seconds." Ichika put a camera on a timer and hopped into the photo." The camera went off and a photo slid out of the camera showing all of us smiling.

"That is the story of how the ninja saved Christmas." Nathan said as he shut a book. He was much older and reading to two children.

"Wow daddy, that was an amazing Christmas story. I wish it was real." A girl spoke with Joy.

"Please tell it again!" A boy begged to Nathan.

"That's the third time I've read it to you two tonight." Nathan laughed. "I think it's time you two get some sleep. You want Santa to come tonight don't you." The children's eyes got wide and they quickly lied down and closed their eyes. "Goodnight my children." He kissed both of their foreheads and shut off the light.

As Nathan left the room a short blonde haired woman was standing next to the door. "You finally got them to go to bed I see." The woman laughed.

"Yes my dear I did." He smiled. "They kept wanting me to read them that story."

"I know it's hard for you to remember that day and your brother, so why keep reading it?" She asked Nathan.

"Because Sammie. It makes the children happy to hear heroic stories. I believe it helps shape them to become heroes themselves."

The woman named Sammie looked at her husband. "I understand my love. Why don't we go to bed as well, I'm sure the children will want to wake up early tomorrow and see what Santa has brought them."

Nathan smiled once again and nodded. The husband and wife both held hands as they headed for their bed rooms. _They can't know about my past. I won't let them end up like their uncle._ Nathan thought to himself. _Not on my watch_. Nathan and Sammie both entered the bed room and closed the door behind them.

 **THE END**


End file.
